Love Will Tear Us Apart
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU DirkxDamara- Jake se había ido para no volver, encerrando al Strider en un círculo vicioso de amor y desasosiego. Dirk sabía que tenía que terminar con aquello. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, y Jake English no era alguien que pudiera matarle. - Suena tan raro que hasta me asusta... ¿Porno de tentáculos? ¿sodomía? No sé como definir-lo.


**NA: Estaba yo haciendo el gayer, para variar, y recibí un review de ****Pinsel D34CM43 T. En este mencionaba a esta extraña pareja que francamente no shippeo. DirkxDamara, no never para el Androide. Pero de golpe, después de leerlo una de esas ideas raras que suelen pasar por mi cerebro me atravesó el jodido kokoro. Y tuve la necesidad de ponerme a escribir. **

**Tengo que admitir que tanto Dirk como Damara tienen un poco de OOC, entre otras cosas porque sin querer les he aportado cosas de mi propia personalidad. He intentado modificarlo, pero bueno, no sé…**

**Añadir que, NO ES UN FANFIC HETEROSEXUAL HABITUAL, que le vamos a hacer Dante en su clasificación del infierno dijo que los sodomitas estarían en el séptimo círculo del infierno, en el anillo interior y eh, ahí tengo yo un trono reservado. Pero también en el segundo, el octavo y que vamos no me salvo. LOL**

**Ahí lo dejo… **

Dirk se levantó de la cama. Llevaba dos horas allí tenido, esperando que por fuerza del cansancio o del aburrimiento se cerraran sus ojos y durmiera de una vez. Pero no, desde que Jake y él habían roto el insomnio era el único que le acompañaba en la cama. Se sentía triste y cachondo, y lo peor era no saber decir que era lo peor de esas dos cosas. Porque tampoco podía decir por cuál de las dos empezaba aquel círculo vicioso, pero pensar en su ex era encenderse para deprimirse, volver a encenderse y así sucesivamente.

El olor de Jake English se había quedado impregnado en las sabanas de la cama, sucias desde hacía meses. Le abrumaba para bien y para mal, le gustaba, le atormentaba y en resumen le destruía.

Desde que había decidido abandonar la carrera y solo era un mísero camarero de una cafetería del centro, de modo patético salía cada noche del trabajo para sentirse perdido en su vulnerabilidad. Se metía cada noche entre aquellas sabanas pensado aquello, pero tenía que cambiar eso.

Miró la cama por una última vez y arrancó las sabanas sucias para meterlas en el cubo de la ropa sucia del baño, tan lleno que casi no cabían. Había descuidado todo desde que Jake se marchara. Era vano y ridículo seguir pensando que Jake y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro. A las dos de la mañana de un jueves usual era un momento tan perfecto como cualquier otro para apagar el botón de los sentimientos y romper aquel lazo, que le retorcía en un placentero dolor de melancolía.

Se acercó al espejo y miró su rostro, algo demacrado. ¿Cuándo se había afeitado por última vez? Se preguntó pasándose la mano por la cara, notando la barba rubia rascarle la piel. No importaba, era el momento idóneo para hacerlo.

Tras el afeitado, se arregló el pelo y se vistió, aquel era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para corregir los daños ocasionados por Jake. Solo necesitaba a un tipo diferente, alguien que le follara clavándole las uñas y le tirara del pelo, nunca alguien tan lerdo como su ex. Una nenaza como Jake no era digno de caldear la cama de un Strider.

Echó la llave a la puerta de casa y fue hasta el ascensor, el espejo de cuerpo entero le reflejaba la imagen de quien debía ser. Su camiseta blanca se ajustaba a su cuerpo, sus jeans marcaban su entrepierna y su boca era la cosa más besable de aquel planeta, solo faltaba una cosa. Sus gafas de sol. Estaban en la guantera del coche, allí las había dejado cuando Jake dijo que se iba.

Cuando llegó al coche y entró, miró en la guantera, allí estaban sus pequeñas. Se puso sus gafas de sol y se percató de que la tarjeta de crédito de Jake seguía ahí. Hizo caso omiso y comprobó cuantos preservativos le quedaban, solo cuatro. Bien podía gastarlos todos, pero serían suficientes. Iba a ir a _Cattivo_, seguramente una noche de jueves también estaría lleno de tíos pasables.

Dirk condujo hasta la discoteca gay y aparcó un par de calles por encima del local. Apagó el motor y se miró en el retrovisor central. Seguía estando tan increíble como siempre, todo iba a ir bien. Iba a bajar del coche cuando un chico moreno pasó frente a su ventanilla con un grupo de amigos. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, pero lo que mató a Dirk fue su forma de sonreír. La forma en la que los labios dibujaban una curva perfecta, con aquellos dientes quizá un poco grandes y las gafas.

El Rubio cerró los ojos, se suponía que iba a buscar algo distinto. No podía mirar a un chico y decir "Oh, pues este que se parece a Jake". Aquello solo le llevaría a que el ciclo vicioso incluyera un nuevo paso, follarse a clones del English. Dirk golpeó molesto el salpicadero del coche, ¿por qué tenía aquel chico que haberse cruzado con él? Entonces bajó la mirada, la guantera se había abierto y allí estaba otra vez la tarjeta de crédito del Jake.

Una idea estúpida se cruzó por la cabeza del Strider que se juntó con una risa maliciosa. Aquella noche él podía ser Jake English.

Al cabo de una hora aparcó cerca de aquel lugar, decían que era increíble pero el rubio no había estado nunca como para confirmarlo. Se llamaba La Pantera Albina, disfrazado de bar de copas de lujo no era otra cosa que un prostíbulo. No era un sitio cualquiera por lo que no entraban todos los que querían, pero si podías pagar eras bienvenido. No tenían precios bajos precisamente.

Cuando Drik entró en el local se fijó en la decoración, minimalista y sublime. Realmente parecía un local de copas pero estaba demasiado vacío como para decir que aquello se sostenía de las bebidas. El rubio se acercó a la barra, una supuesta camarera enfundada en un corsé de vinilo negro se acercó a él. Tenía los labios pintados de negro, contrastando con su pelo rubio platino y sus ojos violetas le daban un toque muy atractivo.

—¿Tiene sed?— preguntó la rubia con mirada fija.

—Sí, pero venía por otros asuntos — contestó Drik desviando la mirada para después mirarla por encima de las gafas de sol. Se sentía un poco incómodo, nunca había hecho nada parecido y le resultaba entre excitante y asqueroso.

—Pues acompáñeme, señor — dijo la chica saliendo de detrás de la barra y encaminándose a una pequeña salita de estar totalmente diferente, para desaparecer detrás de unas cortinas.

Dirk se sentó en un diván rojo y se fijó en los detalles de aquel lugar decorado como un cabaret. Suponía que tardarían un poco, después de todo aquello era un lugar ilegal. La prostitución era ilegal en todo el estado de Pensilvania, aun así solo se cerraban prostíbulos cutres, no aquellos que producían tantos dólares que untaban de dinero a cualquiera que pudiera hablar. El Strider deslizó ligeramente sus gafas y miró las fotografías que había expandidas por encima de una pequeña mesa de café frente a él. En estas un troll de piel gris y cuernos desiguales sonreía semi-desnudo junto a una humana atractiva. También había trolls hembra y algún que otro chico, pero aquel troll de negros y lisos cabellos le llamó la atención con sus labios ligeramente azulados y sus brazos musculados. ¿Costaría mucho pedir un troll de aquellos? Sin duda sería un regalo de ruptura excelente por parte de Jake, totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

La rubia volvió a aparecer, llevaba una carpeta violeta, un vaso de agua y un posavasos que colocó sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Drik en un taburete.

— El pago es por horas, antes del servicio y tiene que firmar unos papeles de confidencialidad, señor…— dijo mientras abría la carpeta y sacaba unos contratos.

—English — contestó calculadamente Drik tras beber un sorbo de agua. La chica le sonrió y le tendió un bolígrafo.

— Puede leérselo con calma, si no está de acuerdo puede irse por donde ha venido—dijo la camarera volviendo a su rictus serio. Su traje de vinilo brillaba cuando los haces de luz chocaban contra su corsé y su falda, también de aquel material.— ¿Sabe ya lo que quiere señor English?

—Estaba pensando en un troll, todo lo que queda de noche — dijo de forma deliberada sin levantar la cara del papel. Definitivamente si, aquella noche iba a dejar de estar triste y lo de estar cachondo no iba a ser más un problema. Dirk le entregó el contrato de confidencialidad a la rubia que miró aquella firma un poco escéptica, pero tras anotar un detalle volvió a guardarlo en la carpeta.

—Perfecto, ¿va a pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta? Los pagos con tarjeta aparecerán en su registro como si hubiera tomado una de las habitaciones del hotel que tenemos aquí detrás y no tendrá que dar explicaciones a nadie — aclaró la rubia.

Dirk sacó la tarjeta y se la mostró sujetándola entre dos dedos de la mano. La chica asintió y se marchó para volver a aparecer en pocos segundos con un datafono.

—Debo pedirle su carnet de identidad, señor English— comentó la rubia mientras tomaba la tarjeta entre sus manos.

Drik sacó su cartera interpretando, lo había practicado en el coche para no parecer forzado, del mismo modo que había dejado allí su propio carnet.

—No lo llevo — el Strider puso cara de desagrado, lo había calculado todo.— Verá, tengo un hermano pequeño y es posible que lo haya cogido para colarse en alguna discoteca. Pero puedo marcar el pin de seguridad si hay algún problema.

La rubia puso una mueca, no parecía convencerle aquello.

— Está bien —dijo de golpe, en contra a la cara que había puesto. Colocó la tarjeta en el datafono y se lo entregó todo junto al chico.

El Strider miró fijamente el teclado, conocía a la perfección las costumbres de su ex novio, pero no tenía al cien por cien seguro conocer aquella cifra. Instintivamente marcó aquel número y esperó nervioso, tenía que haberlo acertado o su aventura se habría acabado.

La máquina pitó y un tiquete salió de esta. Drik lo tomó y firmó en la línea correspondiente para entregárselo de nuevo a la chica, que le entregó una tarjeta del local con su número de teléfono. Su nombre era Rose Lalonde.

— Cada vez que quiera un servicio yo seré quien lo acuerde, es más seguro para la privacidad de los clientes — dijo Rose para señalarle que le acompañara.

Pasaron de nuevo por el bar y subieron a un ascensor perfectamente disimulado. Seguidamente caminaron por un pasillo y ella abrió una puerta de las múltiples que había y Dirk entró.

— Si el producto que mandamos no le gusta, solo tiene que llamar por teléfono y lo cambiaremos — y tras decir aquello la Lalonde enfundada en vinilo cerró la puerta.

Una vez solo, Dirk se fijó en la habitación. Tenía la luz regulable y la cama parecía cómoda con las sabanas de satén sintético de color gris perla. Las lámparas parecían de diseño y los armarios a medio abrir mostraban una infinidad de juguetes sexuales. El rubio se sentó en la cama y agarró las sabanas mientras se tendía. Justo cuando su espalda se apoyaba en el colchón la puerta se abrió, y él se levantó instintivamente a ver su regalo.

Al ver a aquel troll Dirk alargó el brazo en dirección al teléfono. No era para nada su tipo, era un troll hembra.

— No vas a coger ese teléfono y no me vas a cambiar — dijo ella con seguridad acercándose a él. Su pelo era negro y sus rasgos eran bonitos, tenía unos cuernos retorcidos y sus manos tenían unos dedos largos con las uñas pintadas de un rojizo oscuro… ¿O eran así sus uñas? Llevaba un vestido de color negro ajustado a su figura, con un corte que dejaba entrever sus piernas largas y grises.

—No es que no seas guapa, es que a mí no me gustan las chicas— dijo él antes de que ella se pusiera entre el teléfono y su brazo. La troll acarició su brazo con las manos y levantó la manga corta de la camiseta fijando su vista en la blanca piel de Dirk.

— Los trolls no nos diferenciamos en nada con lo que tenemos ahí abajo — susurró a la par que besaba su brazo despacio y levantaba la mirada para fijar sus ojos con aquel fondo amarillento y sus rojas pupilas. Casi como si pudiera hacerlo a voluntad, Dirk notó como las pupilas de la troll se dilataban.

—Si en otras cosas — contestó el Strider tocándole un pecho. Eran bastante grandes, no se sentía capaz de mirar hacia otro lado sin más.

Ella no contestó, le agarró del pelo obligándole a estirarse de nuevo en la cama y hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Dirk.

—Jake, soy Damara y tienes que aprender que yo marco las normas en este juego— dijo ella cuando el rubio tocó los cuernos de la troll, apartando las manos de este de su cabeza.

—Llámame Dirk o no haremos demasiado, pero yo he pagado por ti y debería poder decidi…— Damara colocó un dedo en la boca del chico y en pocos segundos se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio.

— Dirk, ¿eh? — una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en la cara de aquel ser de piel gris—. Verás Dirk, tú has pagado por un servicio y yo te lo voy a dar, solo atiéndeme.

Damara tomó la mano del Strider y la colocó sobre su entrepierna. Un bulto duro sorprendió a Dirk, al parecer las troll hembra si se parecían un poco a los hombres… ¿Era aquello como estar con un transexual?

—Está bien — aceptó Dirk. ¿Qué había más diferente de Jake que aquello?

La miró levantarse y quitarse aquel vestido. No llevaba ni una sola prenda de ropa interior. Su tentáculo era del mismo color que las uñas y sus pezones, destacando en aquel cuerpo gris ceniza. Dirk notó su pene palpitar entre la ropa ¿Era posible que los trolls hembra le excitasen como nunca lo había hecho una mujer?

— Quítate la ropa y esas gafas oscuras — ordenó la troll de forma seca. Dirk obedeció y se sentó en la cama.

La troll se acercó a él como una gata, besó su frente y restregó sus labios por la cara del Strider hasta llegar a su cuello. Beso de nuevo su piel despacio y acarició con su mano derecha la cadera del rubio. Su piel moteada de pecas le parecía mona, pero lo cierto era que a la troll pocas veces lograba excitarse con los clientes que le parecían sosos y aburridos. Por aquel motivo le sorprendió la reacción de su propio tentáculo al notar las manos del Strider acariciar de nuevo sus cuernos. Pocos eran los humanos que sabían cómo debían hacerlo y aquel rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, pero lo hacía bien.

Con la mano izquierda y mientras se recreaba en los pezones del Strider con sus labios, acarició el miembro semi-erecto del rubio y empezó a zarandearlo con suavidad. Los órganos sexuales humanos eran pequeños comparados con los tentáculos de cualquier troll macho, aunque los de Dirk no estaban del todo mal. Pero a veces sí que la habían penetrado con alguno de aquellos y le había gustado, aunque estaba claro que a aquel chico no le iba dejar hacerlo. Parecía fácil de dominar y era lo que más adoraba de su trabajo, dominarles aunque hubieran pagado.

El Strider gimió al notar el aliento caliente de aquella troll sobre su pene. Sus labios tocaron el miembro de él a la par que aquella lengua de suave textura acariciaba las pequeñas venas de la base. Damara lamió delicadamente aquella piel, incomodándose un poco cuando las manos de Dirk soltaron sus cuernos y acariciaron sus mandíbulas y su cuello. A él tampoco le convenció, los músculos del cuello de la chica eran tan delicados. Sus hombros resultaban de una proporción considerable, pues la troll no tenía una constitución pequeña, pero sus brazos eran finos como los de una mujer. Enseguida dejó de hacer aquello y apoyó sus manos en el colchón. Damara notó aquello, por lo que paró y le miró. No quería irse del cuarto en aquel punto, su sueldo descendería considerablemente si no pasaba todas las horas que aquel chico de facciones aniñadas había contratado.

—Ponte de espaldas — le ordenó la troll apartándose del cuerpo del rubio.

Dirk volvió a obedecer pensado que bien valía el dinero que había pagado por ella, se daba cuenta absolutamente de todos los detalles, era perfeccionista y una profesional en toda regla. Pero ¿por qué querría ponerle de espaldas? Notaba su propia erección clavándose en su cuerpo, y es que cuando la miraba de espaldas y veía aquella espesura de pelo negro cubrirle la espalda y las formas de su trasero no podía evitar encontrar cierto atractivo en ella.

Damara caminó al armario y sacó un bote de aceite de masaje y otro de lubricante especial. Cuando Ella se acercó al Strider de nuevo, abrió el bote de aceite y vertió un poco sobre la espalda del chico. Damara empezó masajeando la espalda, ligeramente coloreada de verde por aquel líquido a la par que Dirk miraba aquel otro bote de lubricante. Era especial para relaciones troll-humano, no tenía ni idea de que necesitaran cosas especializadas. Pensaba en aquello cuando Damara presionó calculadamente en su espalda produciéndole un extraño y desconocido placer para él. La troll colocó sus manos sobre la columna de él y arrastró todo el aceite por esta hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Las masajeó y acarició despacio, besó su piel y la lamió. A ella le gustaba el sabor de aquel aceite entremezclado con el sudor de los humanos.

— ¿Q-qué…—trató de hablar el rubio, pero Damara le mandó callar y le robó el bote de lubricante de las manos para aplicarlo en el ano del chico.

Quizá en otras ocasiones el Strider se habría quejado más, a él le gustaba dar y no recibir, pero aquella troll alienígena sabía hacer las cosas de una manera personal así que no se quejó. Notó como Damara introducía un dedo en su ano y lo movía cuidadosamente, buscando el punto adecuado. Dirk jadeó notando aquel placer cosquilleante que ascendió cuando ella metió otro dedo, y volvió a jadear cuando al fin encontró el punto adecuado.

Con la otra mano, Damara indicó a Dirk que se incorporara ligeramente, colocándose a cuatro patas, para después agarrar su pene y volver a zarandearlo con fuerza. Un súbito calambrazo de placer asoló el cuerpo del rubio que dejó escapar un agudo grito y entonces Damara le penetró con su tentáculo. Para sorpresa de la troll su propio órgano genital había empezado agitarse, como si aquello lograra excitarla de verdad y no solo superficialmente. Embistió el cuerpo de Dirk una primera vez, despacio, sin parar de acariciarle el pene y esperando ver su reacción. Sus gemidos afirmaban que le gustaba, y es que Drik apenas recordaba un sexo tan perfecto técnicamente hablando.

El rubio notaba el contacto de aquel tentáculo en su interior, no solo por las embestidas sino también por el propio movimiento de este golpeándole, extasiándole hasta un punto de perder la visión. La sensación ascendía a la par que aquella troll aceleraba el movimiento de sus caderas, y con su mano libre arañaba su espalda de forma suave.  
Poco a poco, Dirk, fue entregándose al éxtasis olvidando aquella habitación y casi con quién estaba, viniéndose en la mano de la troll y dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Aquella sensación abrumadora le había atrapado de una forma asombrosa.

Damara sacó su tentáculo del cuerpo del chico y fue hasta el baño para lavarse las manos, cuando volvió Dirk había vuelto en sí y miraba las sabanas.

—Dicen que cuando los trolls se corren lo llenan todo de un líquido espeso, parecido al color de sus ojos — dijo el Strider estirándose nuevamente en la cama. Ella no se había corrido, y dijera lo que dijera lo sabía.

Una luz de inseguridad se cruzó en la mirada de la Megido. Llevaba casi más de un año que no conseguía correrse, de ningún modo, y aquello a los clientes les molestaba. Había hecho todo lo posible por ello pero su cuerpo no respondía.

— ¿A si? — preguntó ella chulesca. Iba a fingir que no era verdad, si era el primer troll con el que se acostaba tenía posibilidades de que no se quejase. No quería que la echasen, no tenía cupo para más dramatismo innecesario.

—No pasa nada, pero sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era — dijo el rubio y se metió en la cama como si aquello no hubiera ocurrido. Entendía que era un cliente y no una diversión, a él mismo le hubiera costado correrse acostándose con alguien por dinero y sin estar verdaderamente cachondo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Has pagado por unas cuatro horas más— Damara seguía parada, en la puerta del baño.

Dirk sabía que quería ahora, pero no estaba seguro si el pago incluía aquellas cosas.

—Dormir, ¿Podemos dormir abrazados? — dijo él un poco avergonzado. En aquellos momentos echaba de menos llevar las gafas de sol puestas.

Damara se acercó y se metió en la cama con él. No le gustaban aquellas idioteces pero si había pagado por aquello, había pagado por aquello. Recordó amargamente a un antiguo cliente que no quería que le tocaran, siempre la pedía a ella explícitamente, solo quería que ella le abrazase y le cantara nanas. Aquellos solían ser los más enfermos.

El Strider rodeó el cuerpo de la chica con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de esta. La textura de la piel troll era ligeramente distinta, pero le gustaba su contacto.

— ¿Vas de putas porque te sientes solo, Dirk?— preguntó ella a la par que encendía un cigarrillo. No tenía intención de dormirse.

El rubio le quitó el cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero de la mesilla de noche para luego volver a colocarse como estaba. Ella lo apartó de su hombro y se colocó frente a él, se miraban.

—Digamos que el señor English, mi expareja, me ha hecho este regalo sin saberlo — dijo Dirk cerrando los ojos y pasando su brazo de nuevo por el cuerpo de la troll. Aquello quizá era lo que más echaba de menos, dormir abrazado a Jake.

—Oh, vaya —Damara se imaginó como debía ser aquel Jake, el titular de la tarjeta que había pagado su comisión. Aquellos hombres deprimidos solían querer hablar de aquellas cosas, ella no lo soportaba, pero era un buen cliente. Tenía que ser cortés con él— ¿Por qué se fue ese chico?

— Llegó una troll azul y bueno, huyeron hacia el horizonte en un caballo blanco —. Cuando Dirk dijo aquello Damara se sobresaltó. Conocía bien aquel tipo de historia, demasiado bien. El rubio abrió los ojos y suspiró— Solo espero que sea verdad que los trolls se enamoran de una forma desagradable y le corte la polla.

—Eso es solo una de las diferentes formas en las que los trolls se enamoran — mencionó Damara pensando en los cuadrantes, en su cuadrante rojo. — Mi chico también se marchó con un Highblood azul si eso te reconforta.

—¿Highbloods? — Preguntó Drik curioso. Tenía alguna idea de que había una escala de colores troll, pero no sabía que significaba. Para él todo el mundo troll se reducía a una película porno de bajo coste en la que un montón de tíos troll hacían un bukake con sus tentáculos de colores a modo de la bandera gay.

—No te voy a contar esa mierda, después de todo yo estoy lo más abajo posible de esa escala.

—¿Y lo de tu ex novio? — Dirk acarició la silueta de la chica con los dedos. Siempre había pensado que las figuras femeninas eran bonitas aunque no se sintiese atraído por estas, quizá más bonitas que las de los hombres con aquellas curvas exageradas. —¿No te corres porque se propasó contigo antes de irse?

—No, no tiene lo que es necesario para esas cosas, yo fui quien lo golpeó bien cuando dijo que se iba a ir — dijo ella indiferente. Si pensaba en Rufioh todo su carácter fuerte se desvanecía y solo quedaba su lado más roto. No entendía cómo podía haberla traicionado de aquel modo después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él. — Solo que era mi Matesprite, era lo único por lo que yo agradecía estar viva.

—Lo siento — dijo el Strider para acariciar el rostro de la chica. Unas intensas ganas de besarla, de sostenerla entre sus brazos abrumaron a Dirk . Sus miradas se cruzaron y una pequeña chispa apareció entre ellos dos, como una conexión extraña.— ¿Las trolls que se prostituyen se dejan besar?

—A veces — dijo Damara nerviosa. Muy a menudo pensaba que un beso podía llegar a ser más intenso que el mismo coito. Rufioh era un excelente besador, nunca nadie la había besado igual que él.

Dirk se acercó despacio, quedándose a poca distancia de los labios de la troll. No quería excederse, entonces ella adelantó su cabeza y le entregó sus labios. Damara arrastró su cuerpo y lo apoyó contra el del rubio, abriendo sus piernas del mismo modo que abría su boca para recibir la lengua de él en su boca. Sus salivas se mezclaban en un beso poco convencional. No era un beso de compasión, ni de amor, todo se limitaba a una sensación visceral de no querer sentirse tan solos.

—¿Puedes acariciar mis cuernos como has hecho antes? — suplicó Damara llevando las manos de Dirk hasta estos. Él sonrió obedeciendo y ella le respondió volviéndole a besar, se sentía como una tonta por aquellos impulsos de deseo. Después de mucho tiempo, y de modo superficial, no se sentía tan vacía.

Los dedos de Dirk se movían despacio por la textura dura y estriada de aquellos cuernos, haciendo que el chico se preguntara sobre la anatomía interna de los trolls ¿Por qué sentían placer de aquello? Damara dejó de besarlo para soltar un gemido intenso que excitó al chico. La forma en la que ponía los labios la troll al jadear y su respiración agitada era atractiva.

El rubio soltó los cuernos de la troll y descendió sus dedos hacia la entrepierna de la chica, introduciendo los dedos en su agujero y acariciando la base de su tentáculo. Dirk no estaba seguro de querer o saber hacer aquello.

—No, no, no — jadeó ella moviendo las manos de Dirk a sus propias nalgas.— Házmelo como se lo harías a un humano.

Tras decir aquello ella tomó el pene de Dirk entre sus dedos y empezó a masturbarle. El Strider acarició el ano de la chica del mismo modo que habría hecho como si estuviera con un hombre. Quería mirarla para ver si lo hacía correctamente, nada sabía de la anatomía femenina, pero no lograba concentrase por los movimientos de las manos de Damara. Ella hundió su cabeza en el cuello del chico y volvió a besar su piel a la par que dejaba escapar algún que otro jadeo. Los pechos de ella se presionaron contra el torso de Dirk cortándole un poco, pero él trató de hacer caso omiso de estos. Introdujo un dedo en el ano de la troll y ella paró de mover sus propias manos recibiendo el placer de aquel contacto. Se abrazó a él al notar como movía los dedos en su cuerpo y gimió en el oido del chico, después de tanto tiempo al fin se sentía cómoda en la cama con alguien.

—Damara, no puedo — dijo él francamente incomodo por el exceso contacto de sus senos. No podía evitarlo, no era lo que le gustaba. Se sentía un poco frustrado por aquello, quería darle a aquella chica un jodido orgasmo pero no podía continuar. —Es que…

Dirk miró los pechos grises y abultados de la chica. Damara suspiró.

— No seas inútil — escupió la Megido en forma de palabras incorporándose y obligándole a levantarse sobre sus rodillas en la cama. — Empótrame contra esa jodida pared y olvídate de qué diablos soy.

Dirk sonrió, realmente era increíble como con dos palabras conseguía excitarle. La empujó contra el respaldo de la cama y abrió sus piernas. Damara apartó su larga melena hacia un lado y ladeó la cabeza, le gustaba mirarle aún que solo fuera de reojo. El rubio rodeó las caderas de la troll con sus manos y mordió su cuello a la par que se acercaba con su pene erecto, y la penetró analmente.

Damara jadeaba al notarle entrar y salir. Era una sensación distinta, no era que nunca antes la hubieran penetrado de aquel modo, pero no lo habían hecho porque ella lo hubiera pedido. Dirk también gemía, era extraño para él. No era que le gustase por la perfección en la técnica, era que aquella troll hembra realmente conseguía gustarle más allá de las grandes diferencias del dimorfismo sexual.

—Quieres ir más deprisa— dijo ella entre jadeos— Y por jegus, dame más fuerte.

El Strider tiró del pelo de ella y colocó la cabeza de la troll sobre su hombro, arqueando completamente el cuerpo de Damara sobre el de él para volver a besarla. La embistió con más fuerza haciendo que los gemidos de ella se agudizasen. Los ojos rojos de aquella troll le miraban con cierta adoración, estremeciéndole al penetrarla y ver como se nublaban ligeramente por el placer. Llevaba unos pocos segundos conteniendo su orgasmo cuando los labios de Damara dibujaron una o perfecta y su cuerpo llegó al orgasmo. Su cuerpo convulsionó ligeramente y todo aquel material genético descendió entre sus piernas manchando las sabanas gris perla. Dirk se corrió seguidamente para apoyarse contra el cuerpo presionado de la troll entre él y la pared.

—Casi podría decirte que te quiero — dejo escapar de sus labios Damara sin darse cuenta. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando aquello.— Pero tendrías que apartarte para que llame a los chicos de limpieza y arreglen esto.

Dirk la abrazó y besó su cuello importándole una mierda si se pringaba de aquel líquido. Se dio cuenta de que había orgasmos por los que uno podía pagar, como el primero que ella le había dado, y otros que no podían surgir de algo tan forzado, como el que acaba de tener.

— Si, está bien — dijo el rubio para sacar su pene del ano de ella y apartarse a un lado.

Damara le miró confusa. Una parte de ella deseaba pedirle un teléfono de contacto, algo para que se vieran sin tener que pagar una ridícula y altísima suma de dinero pero rehusó de hacerlo. Sabía que era una puta, nada de aquello debía significar nada para el chico, pensarlo era absurdo.

— Voy a pasar a la ducha, ¿quieres venir? — dijo ella antes de coger el teléfono y marcar la extensión para que vinieran a cambiar las sabanas. Aún tenían unas dos horas más juntos.

El Strider negó con la cabeza y la miró caminar hacia el baño después de que dar instrucciones por teléfono. Se preguntaba si tendría otra oportunidad de verla. ¿Debía decírselo? Aún que solo fuera como amigos. El rubio suspiró, no, no podían. También había pagado por aquel segundo orgasmo, aunque hubiera sido distinto y el deseo hubiera sido más real e intenso que muchos en sus relaciones reales. Agarró su ropa y se vistió escuchando el ruido de la ducha. Se la imaginó mojada, dejando que el agua caliente cayera por su cuerpo de curvilíneas formas. Por una vez en su jodida existencia podía decir que se había sentido atraído por un cuerpo de mujer, pero no tenía sentido pensarlo demasiado. Se puso la ropa rápido y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Dirk llegó al ascensor, Rose Lalonde salió a su encuentro. Debían vigilar los pasillos cuidadosamente para que ningún cliente se propasara con los trabajadores.

— ¿Se va ya, señor English? — preguntó la rubia.

—Sí, me gustaría pagar un plus por la chica — dijo pensando que Jake no notaría la diferencia porque se gastara unos dólares más. Después de todo, aquella troll le había dado bastante más de lo que él esperaba.

—Bien, acompáñeme.

En la habitación Damara salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Miró a izquierda y derecha con cierta decepción, se había ido. La troll tomó su vestido y se lo puso por encima de la piel aún húmeda. Se sentó en el filo la cama y miró la puerta, cuando llegaran los chicos de la limpieza bajaría a la sala común, se fumaría un cigarrillo y dejaría de pensar en aquel rubio. Suspiró pensando que ojalá la ciudad de Pittsburg fuera más pequeña, que ojalá se volvieran a encontrar.


End file.
